HUMANS & MONSTERS
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: - Female Frisk - Frisk is now a young adult of 21, and has been spending a bunch of time with her monster family ever since she had come back from Mt. Ebott. The only problem is, they are starting to see 2 Frisks, and Frisk is falling for a plumber. What will happen in this story of love and drama? Rated T for some swearing. (Adventure too)
1. Chapter 1

_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

The sun was setting on another beautiful day behind Mt. Ebott. The sky with its pinks, blue, and oranges would make anyone stop, and admire God's work. Such a beautiful sight to take in, and photograph when given the chance. But one 10 year old girl, didn't have time.

She ran through the shaded woods, with fear coursing through her veins as red rose pettles fell to the ground. She ran as fast as she could, and even when she couldn't run anymore, she still ran. She needed to get away. Away from the humans. She had to fall down into Mt. Ebott, because she was now one of the monsters.

Red rose pettles were growing on the young girl's face as she ran further into the woods, not realizing where she was heading. That's when, she came across a big castle, with three points, the one in the middle taller the the other 2. She ran towards it, well, trying to run passed it really, before she found herself bumping into someone accidentally.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get in your way." A girl spoke with a sweet and motherly nature to her voice. She wore a lot of pink and a darker pink, and her hair was blond and short. She even had a silver long necklace with a blue gem in the center of the chain. She looked at the girl, and, surprising, she didn't gasped at the garden on this other girl's face. "Oh, wow..."

"I'm so sorry, Princess. I didn't see you there. Then again, I can't see much anyway with this rose on my left eye. So..."

"It's quite alright, darling." The princess said. "Follow me." The little princess then lead the other little girl towards a little pond near her castle, and opened up a small rock. Once opened, a bunch of sparkles and dust shot out of it. Another princess, wearing orange and yellow, walked in, and stopped when she saw the girl with the roses.

"Whoa! Cool! Who's your new friend, Peach!?" The girl said as she ran over to them.

"Daisy, calm down. I'm trying to help her." The princess, now known as Peach, stated. Daisy just stood there, watching the girl try to cover her face with her hair.

"Hey, don't do that! I think it looks cool." She said with a smile.

"I don't." The girl said, right as Peach stood up and handed her a ring. It had a gold band, crown, and in the center was a gorgeous red gem. "What's this?"

"It's a ring, sweetie. But not just any ring...this will help hide your monster nature." Peach answered sweetly. The girl took the ring, and slipped it onto her right hand ring finger. It was almost immediately that she felt the roses on her face had disappeared. She walked over to the pond, and looked at her reflection.

"Oh, thank you so much!" The girl stated as she ran up to Peach and hugged her. "Oh, sorry." She let go when she realized what she did, and curtsied towards the young princess.

"Sweetie, it's alright. I never liked the whole formal stuff anyway." Peach stated with a smile.

"Yeah, same." Daisy exclaimed as well. "So, you know who we are...who are you?"

"Ironically, my name...is Rose."

 **~TIME SKIP~**

Music poured out of the speakers at the fair, while groups of friends were dancing around like belly dancers from Arabia. A lot of sweet and caring citizens were walking around the fair, watching shows, and adoring the theme of it this year.

Every year, the princess of the town would throw a wonderful fair for the beginning of Summer, and have it last all the way to the end of July. Well, maybe until the 4th or 5th week before July ends. But still, everyone enjoys it with all there hearts. The princess even comes up with different themes for every fair she throws. This year, was Arabian Nights themed.

Dracelle, the caretaker of the fair and performer for the crowds, was standing onstage in a tent with two other girls, as humans, and some monsters, walked in. They were posing in different directions. The girl wearing green was on the right (named Mindy) was posed with her hands up in the air, and in a position like she was showing off a prize for some contest. The girl wearing a light shade of red was to the left of Dracelle (named Eva [Ava]) and had the same exact pose as Mindy.

Dracelle, however, was posed with her hands folded in front of her, and here eyes closed. She was wearing a purple outfit. It looked different though. The others had sleeveless crop-tops with beads hanging down from strings and see through baggy pants (only on the legs, not underwear), where as, Dracelle had off the shoulder straps, and baggy pants that weren't see through. Her jewelery was also silver, unlike Mindy and Eva's, which were gold.

 **(SONG: "Arabian Nights" – Aladdin – Broadway version)***

 **[I had to make it my own, because with the version I used, I couldn't understand what they were saying except for some of it, and I couldn't find a lyric video anywhere on YouTube. So...yeah.]**

After a while, Dracelle opened her eyes and broke her pose as she went to greet everyone there.

DRACELLE: Salaam and good day to you worthy friends! Welcome, to the fabled city, of Toad Town. City, of a terrifying beast, plumbers as heroes, famous performers, and more glitz and glamour, than these girls ever get in a day. _Oh, I come from a land/from a far away place/where the caravan Yoshis roam/where its flat and immense/and the heat is intense/it's barbaric/but hey, it's home/when the winds from the East/and the sun's from the West/and sand in the glass is right/come on down/stop on by/hop in a car and then ride/to another Arabian Night!_ And of course, you know who Toad Town is famous for, this, lovely princess, Peach. Don't be fooled by her appearance, for, as with so many things, it is not what's on the outside, but what's on the inside that counts.

MINDY: Whew...got a little deep there, girl!

DRACELLE: This girl has put Toad Town, on the map! You've never been? Well...we can fix that!

Dracelle, Mindy, and Eva all started, after a while, do dance like belly dancers.

DRACELLE: _Follow me/to a place/where incredible feats/are routine/every hour or so/where enchantment/runs rampant/is wild in the streets/open sesame/here we go!_

 _ALL:_ (DRACELLE, EVA, AND MINDY) _Arabian Nights/like a Arabian Days/more often than not/are hotter than hot_

 _DRACELLE: in a lot of good ways!_

 _ALL: Arabian Nights/'neath Arabian moons/a fool off his guards/could fall and fall hard/out there on the dunes!_

 _DRACELLE: So come on down/come on in/to another Arabian Night!_

 **(End of song)**

Everyone applauded the young performers as they waved to everyone in the crowd, with smiles on their faces, and stars in their eyes.

After a while outside of the tent, a group of friends walked into the fair. 2 of them were skeletons, 1 looked like a goat, 1 looked like a fish, and 1 looked like...well, no one knew who this scientist really was. But one young girl was with them.

"WOWIE! THERE ARE PUZZLES! Can I go do one, Frisk?" The taller skeleton known as Papyrus asked the young girl.

It has been 11 years since Frisk freed the monsters from Mt. Ebott, and now Frisk was grown woman. Her hair grew longer, and she turned out to be a gorgeous girl any man would be lucky to have. But all the human men that she had met so far only wanted one thing, and Frisk was waiting. Hence the silver promise ring on her left hand pinky finger.

"Go for it, Pap!" The girl, known as Frisk, said, making Papyrus squeal with excitement before heading off.

"I guess that means I have to watch him." Sans stated as he touched Frisk's shoulder before walking after his brother.

"I can't believe monsters were invited to this fair." Toriel stated as she looked around.

"If you're a resident of this city, you're invited." A voice spoke with elegance and high pitched. Frisk looked over to see a girl with blond hair up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a pink version of Dracelle's outfit with darker pink Princess Jasmine shoes on her feet.

"Princess Peach!" Frisk stated as she bowed slightly towards her. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Uh, we already met." Peach said, making Frisk look up at her as she stood up straight.

"Not to be rude, but we never met until just now." She said. Peach looked over the young ambassador to the monsters, and noticed the long hair with bangs was brown instead of another color.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else." She stated as she walked closer to her.

"Who did you think I was, your highness?" Frisk asked.

"A friend of ours. You won't be able to meet her here. This really isn't her scene." Another voice stated, as she walked up next to Frisk and Toriel. She had short reddish brown hair and wore the same outfit as Peach, but in yellow and orange.

"Oh..."

"Like Daisy said, she doesn't like events like this. All she likes to do is stay inside." Peach stated.

"Oh, a child shouldn't be indoors all day everyday!" Toriel stated with surprise.

"Well, that's Rose for you." Peach responded.

"Wait, did you say Rose?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason." Frisk thought for a moment as memories she wanted to keep locked away for a while longer entered her mind, making a tear fall down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly before Toriel couldn't see it.

"Man...I am sweating, to the bone!" Sans said as he walked up to Frisk and Toriel, with Papyrus behind him.

"SANS!" He yelled in annoyance. Frisk giggled slightly at this before she thought back to what the princesses had said.

 _Rose...does this mean what I think it means?_ She thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

A young woman (who looked like she was 21) with long red hair and parted bangs stood by the tree near the fair she saw her friends go in to. Peach and Daisy have definitely been a God-send in her life ever since she was 10 years old.

She looked at the ring on her right hand ring finger. The gold band and crown shined slightly, but the red gem in the center is what had the sun glint off and back up to the sky.

 **(SONG: "Proud of your boy" – Aladdin – Broadway musical)***

ROSE: I'll be alright. Mom would want me to smile...and be strong...somehow. _Proud of your girl/I'll make you proud of your girl/believe me/bad as I've been, Ma/you're in for a pleasant surprise/I've wasted time/I've wasted me/so say I'm slow for my age/a late bloomer/_ okay _/I agree/that I've been one rotten kid/some daughter/some pride and some joy/but I'll get over these lousin' up/messin' up/screwin' up times/you'll see, Ma/now comes the better part/someone's gonna make good/cross this stupid heart/make good and finally make you/proud of your girl!_

Rose pushed herself off of the tree, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her boots crunching the leaves under her feet as she walked.

 _ROSE: Tell me that I've been a louse and a loafer/you won't get a fight here/no ma'am/say I'm a goldbrick/a goof off/no good/but that couldn't be all that I am/water flows under the bridge, let it pass/let it go/there's no good reason that you should believe me/not yet/I know but/someday and soon/I'll make you proud of your girl/though I can't make myself taller/or smarter/or pretty or wise/I'll do my best what else can I do/since I wasn't born perfect/like Dad or you/_ Mom/ _I will try to/try hard to make you/proud of your girl._

 **(End of song)**

After a while, Rose sighed and went to leave, when she noticed a green shirt enter the fair, with a guy in red right after him. He had a mustache that looked darker than the hair on his head, and his eyes were piercing blue. She knew this man. She knew him quite well, and she also knew...that he would be the perfect guy for her twin sister.

"If only I knew where you were..." She began. "...Frisk."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter of my new story "HUMANS and MONSTERS". I had this idea for a story for a while now, and finally decided to bring it to life. So, I hope you like it so far.**

 **Thanks for reading and God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

"Come on, Weegie!" The man in red, known as Mario, called as he ran into the fair. The man in green, known as Luigi, just rolled his eyes as he slowly followed his speeding brother towards the show tent where Dracelle and her friends performed in moments ago.

"What are you in a hurry for?" Luigi asked as they walked into the show tent.

"I don't want to miss Dracelle Jones! She's one of the best performers here in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario answered as he sat down in a chair with Luigi following suit.

Frisk and her friends were sitting in the same asile, but on the other side of the tent, as Sans finally walked in, and sat next to her, with a ketchup bottle in his hand.

XXXXBACKSTAGEXXXXX

 **(SONG: "Ten Long Years" – POTO: Love Never Dies)* [NOTE: I made up the last name for Rose, because I don't think Frisk has a last name to be quite frank. So...yeah...it's Monroe now.]**

Dracelle ran backstage with Mindy and Eva behind her after her first performance earlier, who just walked past the mother/daughter duo, as Dracelle placed a hand on her mother's chair.

DRACELLE: _Mother, did you see/was it all alright/mother was he watching/was he keeping out of sight/I was frightened half to death/and I had to catch my breathe/as the lights began to dim/I was suddenly aware/of a presence in the air/and I knew it was dad/yes I know there were some snags/there were moments where it lagged..._ (Notices the pained look on her mother's face) Mother? Mother, what's wrong?

Dracelle's mother, Gina, handed her daughter the newspaper she got earlier that day, making Dracelle take it and read it.

GINA: A surprise announcement...from the detective working on your friend's disappearance. Rose Monroe is rumored to still be in Moonview, and has found her way here to Toad Town.

DRACELLE: (Smiling as she reads) _Rosie/Rosie...Rosie..._

GINA: _11 long years/not a sign/not a word/11 long years/doesn't come to your shows/we must pray she keeps away/from us/and from you and your dreams and your goals..._

DRACELLE: What do you mean?

GINA: _In/Moonview/when that girl just ran away/you would cry/I stood by/where was she/when you needed a friend with you/she was gone/long gone/I stayed on/who consoled you in your need/comforted you when you would cry/found a way to make you smile..._

DRACELLE: _I don't see the problem/this is ancient history..._

GINA: _And who helped you find your first side show..._

DRACELLE: Mother, don't.

GINA: _And who helped you write some new songs..._

DRACELLE: That's all over now!

GINA: _Charmed/investers and the press/no not her/and who stayed with you/helped you and advised you/I stayed with you/loved and idolized you/she betrayed you/vanished and never looked back/she chose darkness/chose to leave the world for good/you chose beauty and youth/over what you could have done/fixed your aim on wealth and fame/she fled from the stage/but had fled from your heart!_

DRACELLE: _It seems a hundred years ago/when you and I were both on show/singing side by side/what a wild ride/oh waves please bring my friend to me/I miss her so much I'd rather be/dead inside the ground/she made me smile all around..._

 _BOTH: Oh Rosie/long ago/how I watched as you sang with your heart/oh Rosie/we have both traveled long/traveled far/oh Rosie...!_

 _DRACELLE: You seem a thousand miles away/but any day you'll come back to stay/I hope I'm right with this/oh how much it's you I miss/and everyday I think of you/the way we played/the way we sang/good memories are all I see/please come and sing with me/just like way back when._

Dracelle smiled as she set the newspaper back on her mother's desk, before running to her dressing room to get ready for her next performance, leaving Gina to sit there alone.

 **(End of song)**

"Damn it! Dracelle still wishes to be with that Rose girl!" Gina yelled to herself. "I need proof...proof that she's gone for good...or else." She quickly grabbed her newspaper and then ran out of the tent, shoulder bumping Daisy along the way.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" She yelled.

"Relax, Daisy. I'm sure she didn't see you." Peach stated with a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure of that too." A voice spoke as she walked up to the two princesses, making them look over to see long red hair walking towards them.

"Rose!" Peach and Daisy said with excitement as they hugged her.

"Hey guys." Rose said as the princess duo hugged her.

"I am so glad you came!" Peach yelled with excitement as they pulled away.

"Why?"

"We need an opening act for Dracelle today. She's running behind on her costume change."

"What? Peach, you know I can't..."

"I know, Rose..." Peach began as she took Rose's hands into hers. "...but as a favor to me for getting the little garden contained on your face, I need you to do this."

Rose took a deep breathe, before nodding that she would...until..."Wait, did you say Dracelle?"

"Yeah, come on!" Peach stated as she pushed Rose on the stage, making her stumble a slight bit.

Daisy grabbed a microphone and put it up to her mouth. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry to say that miss Dracelle Jones is running a bit behind today. So, to keep you entertained until she's ready, here is Rose Monroe and her talented singing voice." She stated, which made Frisk and Luigi (along with Mario) look up with surprise.

"What the hell is Rose doing up there?" Mario asked.

"Beats me." Luigi stated. "I didn't even know she came to the fair today."

 **(SONG: "Secret Garden" – EmpathP – Lia1291 (Sapph) cover)**

The music began to play, as Rose went up to the microphone, looking all nervous and shy. Luigi sat back with his arms crossed, expecting it to be just another uneventful performance, only to be blown away when she started singing.

 _ROSE: He said/"Oh Mary/contrary/how does your garden grow/come with me/and you'll be/the seventh maid in a row"/my answer/was laughter/soft as I lowered my head/"you're too late/I'm afraid/this flower's already dead"/VERSE 1/Resetting as I was/with blossoms in full bloom/never a chance to pause/with magic to consume/a shadow walked behind me offering his hand/but couldn't understand._

Rose then smiled as she continued to sing, and found herself feeling at home up on the stage again.

 _ROSE: He said/"Oh Mary/contrary/how does your garden grow/come with me/and you'll be/the seventh maid in a row"/my answer/was laughter/soft as I lowered my head/"you're too late/I'm afraid/this flower's already dead"._

Dracelle was in her dressing room, getting her makeup touched up, when she heard the voice on stage, making her stop the makeup artist and listen. Once she listened for a short while, she ran to the side of the back stage, and looked to see a head of red hair, standing by the microphone. Gina noticed this, and growled out of anger.

 _ROSE: VERSE 2/Scattering petals down the road without an end/left on the battle ground/for one I called my friend/maybe he loved me as he took me by the hand/and tried to understand/CHORUS/He said/"Oh Mary/contrary/how does your garden grow/stay with me/I can't see/anywhere that we could go"/my answer/was laughter/as darkness swallowed me up/"one more time/I'll be fine/sometimes kindness is enough"/"Oh Mary/contrary/how does your garden grow/don't leave me/please don't be/the seventh maid in a row"/my answer/a whisper/soft as he lowered his head/"set them free/I'm sorry/this flower's already dead"._

 **(End of song)**

The music slowed down a slight bit, as Rose smiled at the crowd a little bit. And once the song stopped, everyone went crazy wild, and giving her a standing ovation. Well, everyone...but Frisk. She stood up as everyone else sat back down, and Rose starting to leave the stage, only to stop at the voice that she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Rose?"

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

Rose turned her head to see a bunch of brown hair with bangs, making her eyes widen slightly, before running backstage out of fear.

"Wait!" Frisk yelled as she ran after her.

Rose stood backstage by herself for the longest time, as she leaned up against the wall behind her and breathing heavily. "I...I thought she was gone. I thought all my family gone." She said to herself. "I thought I was the last breathing soul of the Monroe family...but Frisk...she's still here." She looked up to the ceiling of the tent, and took a deep breathe, as she started breathing more regularly.

Dracelle jogged into the area, only to stop when she saw the eyes of Rose...immediately knowing that it was the Rose she knew 11 years ago.

 **(SONG: "Dear Old Friend" – POTO: Love Never Dies)* [I wasn't going to put the whole song in this chapter, but couldn't resist. Sorry]**

 _DRACELLE: Heaven help me/could it be/no it couldn't possibly..._

 _ROSE: Sorry, do I..._

 _DRACELLE: Yes I think you do._

 _ROSE: Have we...?_

 _DRACELLE: Go on/take a guess!_

 _ROSE: Wait it can't be/is it...?_

 _DRACELLE: Yes!_

 _ROSE: Oh, my; God/I can't believe it's you!_

Rose and Dracelle quickly ran up to each other, and hugged with so much force that they could have fallen down. And once they pulled away, they kept their hands in the others.

 _DRACELLE: Look at you Rosie/regal as a queen/and beautiful._

 _ROSE: Ellie, and you as well/I could hardly tell its you!_

 _BOTH: My dear old friend/can't believe your here old friend_

 _ROSE: After all this time..._

 _DRACELLE: Rosie you came/you look sublime_

 _ROSE: You look the same_

 _BOTH: My sweet old friend/never thought we'd meet old friend_

 _ROSE: What of your career?_

DRACELLE: Everything's great!

 _BOTH: And isn't fate/a splendid thing_

 _ROSIE: It brought me here..._

 _DRACELLE: To see the sights?_

 _ROSIE: And sing!_ Apparently.

DRACELLE: I think you did amazing.

Frisk ran in, but stopped the moment she saw Gina, and grinned slightly.

 _GINA:_ (Looks at Frisk) _You!_

 _FRISK: My God it's you!_

 _GINA: It can't be true!_

 _FRISK: Is this a dream/11 years_

 _GINA: What brings you back?_

 _FRISK: I have been back/but been alone...heard my family gone_

 _GINA: I read the news/was it murder?_

 _FRISK: I'm afraid it was/I came home to it_

 _GINA: Sorry to hear_

 _FRISK: Yeah so am I/but I found new._

 _DRACELLE: Sorry, did I hear you right/here to sing..._

 _ROSE: ...I'm done tonight._

 _DRACELLE: I really thought you'd be staying till the end/I wouldn't mind sharing the spot/we could sing..._

 _ROSE: ...like we did back then..._

 _DRACELLE: ...this could finally be our lucky break._

 _ROSE: But I hardly sing/this was a one time thing/I'm done for good._

 _DRACELLE: But Rosie it's a thrill/just to share the bill with YOU!_

 _BOTH: My dear old friend/we have grown a lot old friend/we used to have sung/all of the time..._

 _ROSE: I've been alone/but I've been fine..._

 _FRISK: Now tell me, Ms. Jones/I need to know, Ms. Jones/that girl right there/is that Ellie/right there in the color/of purple?_

 _GINA: Yes it is_

 _FRISK: She's grown so much_

 _GINA: But look there._

Frisk looked behind Dracelle, and sighed.

 _FRISK: Is that...?_

 _GINA: I'm afraid it is_

 _FRISK: When did she come?_

 _GINA: I have no clue._

 _FRISK: Oh, my; God/I thought her dead/I feel betrayed..._

 _GINA: She should too._

Rose notices Frisk standing there, and takes a deep breathe before slowly walking behind Dracelle, who turned around when she saw Rose stare behind her, and there she saw Frisk as well, as the girl in question walked up to them.

 _ROSE: Sister/please/tell me its you..._

 _FRISK: Tell me now this "story"/are you the sick creator?_

 _ROSE: Sister/please/I'm sorry to have left..._

 _FRISK: When did you get back here/I thought I had lost you._

 _ROSE: I had to run_

 _FRISK: Why did you run?_

 _ROSE: You say first..._

 _FRISK: I am confused._

 _ALL 4: My dear old friend/can't believe you're here old friend..._

 _GINA:_ (To Rose) _My dear Rosie..._

 _DRACELLE: My dear Friskie_

 _ROSE: What does this mean?_

 _FRISK: How have you been?_

 _ALL 4: My grand old friend/never thought we'd meet old friend_

 _DRACELLE & GINA: I'm afraid it's time_

 _FRISK & ROSE: we parted ways_

 _ALL 4: because it's time for my/Dracelle's performance/I couldn't claim/to comprehend/old friend!_

 _DRACELLE:_ (To Rose) _I'm so happy_

 _GINA: I need to think_

 _ROSE: and so am I_

 _FRISK: I need a drink_

 _ALL 4: My dear old friend/isn't this so cool old friend_

 _ROSE: I'm still amazed..._

 _FRISK: I'm still confused..._

 _GINA: I'm feeling dazed..._

 _DRACELLE:_ (To self out of anger for her mother) _I'm feeling used..._

 _ALL 4: and yet old friend/let's not get upset old friend_

 _GINA: We can solve this out_

 _FRISK: I'm sure we will_

 _DRACELLE: without a doubt_

 _ALL 3: Because we're still such..._

 _ALL 4: ...Grand old friends/since the time before old friends/sometimes lost in thought/of what could been/isn't God great/wouldn't this be fun/with true old friends/trustible and true old friends..._

 _GINA: Let us raise a glass..._

 _ROSE: To times gone by..._

 _FRISK: To my sister here..._

 _DRACELLE: To happy ends..._

 _ALL 4: To such sincere/and very dear/old friends...Old FRIENDS!_

 **(End of song) [FINALLY!]**

Frisk slowly put her arm down before setting her cup of wine on the table they were standing by. "Rose..." She began, making the bright red haired twin look at her, with the cup half way towards her mouth. "...when did you get back here?"

Rose moved the cup away from her mouth as she set it back down onto the table. How was she going to tell her own sister who, or what, she truly was, without letting Dracelle know? Let alone Dracelle's mother, Gina. She had to come up with something, and fast.

"I've always been here. Never left." Rose said. "I just, had to run. I mean...you did."

"I got lost though! You ran!" Frisk stated.

"Well, I better get up on that stage. So, I'll let you twins catch up." Dracelle said as she set her cup down on the table. "Wish me luck, mother." She then ran up on the stage, with Mindy and Eva already in their places.

"I'll leave you two alone as well. Tata." Gina said as she walked away.

"Why did you run!?" Frisk demanded.

"I ran because I found out something about our family! Something that if it got out to the public, we'd be banished to Mt. Ebott as well!" Rose yelled as she had backed up while saying this. Frisk just looked at her, with shock and fear in her eyes.

"You can reset or erase timelines too?" She asked in shock.

"What?! No! I have this!" Rose began as she pulled off her ring, and let the roses take over her face. Frisk backed up a bit at the sight of her sister's face, having a garden of some kind growing on her face the way it was.

Rose looked at her with her one uncovered eye, showing her sister, even her ocean blue eyes from her childhood had changed to a vine green. She could see that her own sister was afraid of her, and she had wished that the roses just killed her instead of made her look like the monster that she was at this moment.

"I knew you'd react like that!" Rose yelled as she quickly put the ring back on, letting the rose garden disappear from her face, and her eyes go back to their ocean blue that Frisk remembered, and was about to run off, when Frisk grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a hug, shocking the young opera singer.

"I can't believe...we both have powers." Frisk finally said, after pulling away from Rose.

"What-what do you mean?" Rose asked, before Frisk made a panel show up in front of her, with the words Continue, or Reset, in the center.

"This is my save file. Well, the timeline of right now." Frisk began, intriguing Rose as she spoke. "I have the choice of either continuing it, meaning I could let the timeline go on..."

"Or reset it." Rose finished for her. "As it, start over from the beginning."

"Exactly."

"When did you get this? I don't remember you having it when we were kids!" Rose asked curious, as Frisk made the panel fade away.

"11 years ago...when I fell down the hole in Mt. Ebott." Frisk answered. "My one friend from the Underground, Sans, he's afraid that I'll reset the timeline, and we'll be starting over again."

"But wouldn't you have resetted the timeline by now, if you were?"

"I guess." Frisk smiled a small bit at Rose, before they shared another sisterly hug with each other.

"I'm so glad you came back into my life." They both said in unison.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. Chapter 4

_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

"Wait...you have a twin sister?" Luigi stated in surprise when Rose walked over to him right away once she saw he was there.

"I know it sounds weird, but yeah. I do. She disappeared when we were 10, and she recently came back to me." Rose smiled as she spoke.

"What's her name?" Mario asked as he scarfed down a chili dog. Can you guess who he has been hanging around a lot lately?

"Her name is Frisk," Rose answered as Frisk walked over to them, and immediately, Frisk's eyes sparkled as a blush spread across her cheeks, with Luigi looking at her as well. His eyes caught hers and he smiled at her. He was always told he was destined to be with Daisy, but he always had a thing for Peach. That is...until now.

"Hi. I'm Frisk," Frisk finally spoke up as she stared at the two plumber heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I'm Mario, and this is my brother Luigi. Don't mind him, he's really bad with talking to girls," Mario answered.

"HEY!" Luigi yelled, making Rose laugh, and Frisk giggle, which made Luigi look at the young brunette again. He grinned towards her as a light blush shown itself on his cheeks. She seemed so pure and innocent, and from what he remembered in the papers as a young boy, Frisk was also the Ambassador to the Monsters that had entered their way of life. That made her seem even more unique to the green clad plumber.

Rose grinned to herself as she noticed the way Frisk and Luigi stared at each other, Mario noticing too before walking away quietly. Rose followed the red clad hero's actions, only she went towards the towers in the back of the fair, trying to get away from everyone there.

She entered one, closed the door, leaned against it, and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, as her grin still played a part on her face. She finally introduced Frisk to Luigi Mario, and she could already hear the wedding bells.

" _Brava, Brava, bravisima!"_ A male voice sang out into the dark abyss of the tower, making Rose look up, her grin falling at the sound.

"Hello?" She called out as she pushed herself off the door she was on, and looked around. "Is someone here?"

"You sounded really nice, kid," The voice spoke again, letting a soft blush form on Rose's cheeks.

"Thank you," She spoke shyly as she looked around again, expecting to see him behind her or in front of her, but he was no where to be found. "Who is this?"

 **(SONG: "Beauty Underneath" – Love Never Dies)***

"The name is Sans. And you know, kid, I have a question for you," Sans began again, as Rose could see a slight glow of blue light up the stairs. The tower was dark inside, but thanks to Rose being somewhat of part monster, she could see pretty clearly. Just not clear enough to see who was in the tower with her.

"What's the question?" She asked as she went to follow the light up the stairs to the top of the tower.

"Don't speak…just listening…" He began as he ascended up the stairs, Rose now jogging up them after him.

 _SANS: Have you ever yearned to go/past the world you think you know/been enthralled/to the call/of the beauty underneath/have you let it draw you in/past the place where dreams begin/felt the full/breathless pull/of the beauty underneath/when the dark unfolds its wings/do you sense the strangest things/things no one would ever guess/things mere words cannot express?_

ROSE: Yes!

 _SANS: Do you find yourself beguiled/by the dangerous and wild/do you feed/on the need/for the beauty underneath/have you felt your senses surge/and surrender to the urge/and been hooked/as you looked/at the beauty underneath/when you stare behind the night/can you glimpse it's primal might/might you hunger to possess/hunger/that you can't repress?_

ROSE: Yes… _you sound so beautiful/so strange yet beautiful/everything's just as you say…_

 _SANS: And you're so beautiful/perhaps too beautiful/what I suspect cannot be/and yet somehow you both see/the very same way!_

 _ROSE: Is there music in your head/have you followed where it lead/and been graced with a taste/of the beauty underneath/does it fill your every sense/is it terribly intense/maybe you/need it too/need the beauty underneath!_

 _BOTH: When you lift your voice to sing/don't you feel amazing things/things you know you can't confess/things you thirst for/nonetheless._

After a while, Rose ran up to the top of the tower, seeing the empty tables, chairs, and bookshelves, as well as cobwebs here and there. She then gazed over to the patio of the tower, seeing a blue hoodie standing in the doorway, looking out to the sky.

 _ROSE: You sound so beautiful/_ (SANS: Can you be?)/ _almost too beautiful_

 _BOTH: Do you see/what I see_

ROSE: Heavenly

 _SANS: To her I'm beautiful/my world seems beautiful_

 _ROSE: How can this be what it seems_

 _BOTH: All of my most secret dreams/somehow set free!_

 _SANS: You can feel it/_ (ROSE: Yes) _/come closer/_ (ROSE: Yes) _/you've no fear of the beauty underneath/you can face it/_ (ROSE: Yes) _/you can take it/_ (ROSE: Yes) _/you see through to the beauty underneath/to the splender/_ (ROSE: to the splender) _/and the glory/_ (ROSE: and the glory)/to the truth of the beauty underneath/(ROSE: the beauty underneath)/you except it _/_ (ROSE: Yes) _/you embrace it/_ (ROSE: Yes) _/let me show you the beauty underneath/to the splender/_ (ROSE: to the splender) _/and the glory/_ (ROSE: and the glory) _/to the truth of the beauty underneath/_ (ROSE: the beauty underneath) _/you except it/_ (ROSE: Yes) _/you embrace it/_ (ROSE: Yes) _/let me show you the beauty under-_

 **(End of the song)**

Immediately, Sans removed his hood from his head and turned towards her, showing that he was indeed a skeleton and making Rose back up in surprise...but she didn't scream or run away. Instead, she just smiled at him, making Sans stared back in his own surprised state.

"Aren't you going to leave now that you know who, or what, I am?" he asked her with confusion, making Rose grin now in sympathy towards the monster before her. Even after Frisk became the Ambassador to the Monsters all those years ago, some of the monsters were still treated unfairly. It didn't seem right to Rose.

"I'm mean...I'm one of the monsters that live here," Sans added after a while, as Rose slowly started walking towards him, while some vines started to wrap around some of the objects that were still in the tower.

"Why would I do that?" she asked with a grin, a voice of an angel in Sans' opinion. "I'd feel like a hypocrite if I did that."

"How so?" Sans asked curiously towards the young girl. "You're not a monster." Rose had giggled nervously at that statement, knowing full well that she indeed was part monster. But the skeleton before her wouldn't know that, thanks to the magical ring that was placed on her hand she was gifted 11 years ago by Peach. Only the young blond and Daisy, as well as herself, knew about the rose garden that would grow if the ring was off. She didn't trust anyone else with this secret besides her twin sister, who she had just told.

"Yeah, that's true," Rose spoke with that nervous giggle once more, before clearing her throat and changing her expression. "But I am Frisk's twin sister. She's told me about you."

"Frisk's twin sister?" Sans asked confused. "She never mentioned a sister to us."

"Well, back then she was a shy girl, rarely spoke. So I'm not surprised she told you about me," Rose began as she leaned on the wall she had stopped at. "Obviously, it seems that now at 21, she's grown out of it."

"I'd say so. She was shy..." Sans began, with his smile now growing a bit. "...to the bone!"

"Oh, my; God!" Rose yelled with annoyance and a smile, which made Sans topple over in laughter. Rose was giggling because of it for a moment, before actually letting a good belly laugh. "I do have to say, that was a good one."

"I know, Sweetheart," began Sans, making Rose look at him in some sort of surprise, but at the same time, it looked like it struck a nerve with her. She hadn't been called that since she was 9, when her parents were alive. "Thanks."

"Sure thing," she spoke with a grin on her face again. "I'm Rose Monroe. It's nice to finally meet you...Sans."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the SUPER LONG wait for this chapter. Hadn't been feeling the story for like, what, 2 years now? But I do hope you guys liked this chapter, for I kind of do. And if you're not getting the 'Sweetheart' reference, it's from the Undertale AU Flower-Fell, where it's a darker Sans and Papyrus, and the comedian skeleton called/calls Frisk Sweetheart in the story. So, I thought it made sense, especially since Rose is based off that story as well.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the wait, hope you liked it, and see you guys in the next story, or chapter. Whichever comes first! God bless!**

 **Au avoir**


End file.
